Marvel Hearts
by NaruSaku fan in Kentucky
Summary: A series of one shots starring Sora, Kairi and the rest of the Avengers.


_**First One-shot of Marvel Hearts. A fan requested that I would do this first and... yeah. It's a good idea. This shot will take place three weeks after the first Avengers. This is Sora and Kairi's first official date. It'll start at Cap and Sora's two room apartment. Cap will make an appearance.**_

* * *

"Okay... I can do this, I can do." Sora sighed. He was taking a good look at the mirror after he shaved then showered then puts on his best clothes. He is wearing a white t-Shirt, a jacket with a hood, blue jeans and his red and black shoes. The reason he is all dressed up and not wearing his regular clothes is because he is having his first date with the love of his life, Kairi. Even though they've been dating for about a month since Loki almost destroyed New York. He wanted this date to be memorable.

"So... you all shaved good?" He turns around to see his good friend Steve Rogers hanging by the bathroom door. He gives him a confident smile.

"Yeah, I'm taking Kairi to some of the New York City landmarks. Like the Statue of Liberty, Central park. Then tonight we're going ice skating. But first, I'm taking her to Mick's Restaurant."

"Nice." Steve grinned. He walks over to the Keyblade's chosen one and shakes his hand.

"Well, good luck tonight. I may not know much about dating considering I was frozen for 70 years but I'm giving you advise. Just be yourself." Sora smiled and shook back.

"Thanks Cap." He checks the time and sees that's it's 5:30. "Well better get going."

* * *

After picking her outfit and brushing her hair. Kairi is finally ready for her date with Sora. She takes one last look at herself in the mirror and likes what she sees. She was wearing a white tank top, blue jeans and pink tennis shoes. She also brought the jacket due to the temperatures being in the low 50s. She walks downstairs to the living room to show her new best friend Natasha Romanoff. Natasha is seen in the living room, wearing a green t-shirt and black pants. She is sitting on the couch watching a movie called Austin Powers:International Man of Mystery(Kairi's seen it and it made her and Sora laugh off)

"So... how do I look?" Kairi asked ash she triled. Natasha pushed pause and examines her like she was a model.

"Kairi..." Natasha began. "You look wonderful. Sora is gonna faint when he sees you in that outfit." Kairi smiled. They heard the door ring. Kairi turns to Natasha one more time. Natasha gives her friend a smile.

"Good luck." Kairi smiled. She takes a breath before she opens the door. She gasped to see her boyfriend all dressed up. Sora, too blushed at the sight of his girlfriend.

"H-hi Kairi. Wow, you look beautiful." He complimented. Kairi blushed.

"Thanks, Sora. You look handsome."

"Thanks." He offered his arm and she took it as they were on their way.

* * *

The couple walks in the streets of Manhattan, holding hands. They just had dinner at Mick's Restaurant and it was a glorious meal for them. Sora had a grilled chicken Sandwich with coleslaw and Coca-Cola while Kairi had a cheeseburger and french fries and a Sierra Mist. After dinner Sora decided to take her a walk downtown.

"Sora, isn't this world amazing?" Kairi asked. Sora nodded in agreement.

"Yeah... it is... So Kairi. I heard that you're gonna work for Mr. Stark." Kairi shrugged.

"Yeah, since he helped me graduate High School and College in a span of two weeks. He liked my intelligence so he offered me to be his lab assistant."

"What do you have to do?"

"I help Tony on adapting his Iron Man suits. He also is working on my new Iron Woman suit. He made it so I can move in faster reflexes." Sora whistled.

"Wow... with that while wielding the Keyblade, you'll be even stronger than me." Kairi rolled her eyes then gives Sora a deadpan look.

"Sora, you know that I am..."

"Don't sell yourself short, Kairi. If it weren't for you, I still would have been a Heartless. If it weren't for you, Xehanort would have won. And if it weren't for you, Loki's army would have taken over New York. Maybe even the world. In fact, remember after I rescued you and we fought Xehanort? You kicked his butt." He took her hands to encourage her some more.

"You are the strongest person I know. You can do whatever you set your mind on it and I will help you in anyway you can because I love you, Kairi. And I always will." Kairi teared up joyfully. That was the beautiful thing he's ever said to her. She repaid him with a kiss. Sora wasn't surprised like he normally is and kisses back. what they notice but ignore is people reacting to their kiss.

"Aw... isn't that sweet?" One woman swooned.

"Yo... why can't I get a girl like that?" One man complained.

"That's a better love story than Twilight." One person said. The couple stopped kissing and stared at each other in love.

* * *

After their walk through Central Park, Sora and Kairi took a ride at the ferry to see the Statue of Liberty. They were in awe on how big the statue is. Kairi leaned her head on Sora's shoulder and sighed.

"Isn't the statue beautiful?"

"It sure is, Kairi." She puts her head up to look at her boyfriend.

"You know,despite the circumstances to stop Loki and Xigbar's boss, it hasn't been bad living here." Sora nodded.

"I agree." Kairi lowered her eyebrows. She was thinking about it but she feels she has to ask Sora an important question.

"Once we defeat him, do you want to stay?" This startled Sora. He wasn't expecting that. He then looks down on the floor.

"I'm not sure, babe. I mean I miss Riku, Donald, Goofy and the others but I also like Cap, Nat, Tony and the others here. Not to mention I'm planning to be a cook while you a scientist." Kairi gives him a sad smile and takes Sora's right hand.

"Whatever happens, Sora. I will always be by your side. We will always have each other, no matter what. And with the Avengers help we're gonna cream this new threat." Sora smiled and pecked her cheek. Sora felt someone tapping his back. He turns around to see a little boy with short black hair, grey eyes and a white t-shirt and blue jacket. He looked around 8. Sora grins at the boy.

"Why hey, kid." He greeted kindly. The boy kicked the heel of his shoe nervously.

"Hi, I Don't mean to be rude but are you Sora the Keybearer." Sora chuckled.

"Yeah, I am."

"Wow..." The boy sighed. He then gets all giddy.

"You're like my favorite Avenger. Ever since you came to Earth then when I heard your story, I've always wanted to meet you." Sora felt shocked felt honored that someone would look up to him.

"Is that so? Well I'm honored." He said. The boy couldn't stop getting all giddy.

"The way you beat that loser Loki was awesome! And if it's not too much, Can I have a picture please?" Sora nodded. The boy squeals then he waves to a grown man whom appears to be his father. But before the picture was taken, the boy noticed Kairi.

"Hey, you're girlfriend can be in the picture too." Sora and Kairi both looked at him in surprise.

"Really?" Kairi asked. The boy nodded. Kairi grinned and scooted next to the little boy who sat in between the Destiny Island Couple. The boy's father holds the camera and takes the picture of them. He turned the phone around to show them. All three liked it.

"Thanks for the picture." The boy said as he followed his dad. Sora waved goodbye then sighed.

"It's things like that makes it worth it, Kairi."

"You said it Sora."

* * *

After their time at the Statue of Liberty, it was 11:00. Kairi was tired so Sora walked her home, back to her apartment. They both stood there for a moment to say their goodbye.

"I've had a great time, Sora. Thanks for taking me out." Sora shyly smiled and rubbed his head.

"It's no prob, Kai. You deserve a great date and well..I... Just." But before he could finish his sentence, Kairi shuts him up with a romantic kiss. Sora didn't complain and deepens the kiss. Once they parted, Kairi walked in the house. Sora stood with a look of shock to elated in seconds. He extended his arm and cheers loudly. This was truly the best night of his life.

* * *

_**And it was indeed. How did you like the reference to ReMind? I plan to write Age of Ultron by Sunday. Until then, Please read this give a review and a request. And not all are gonna be requests. Some are gonna be what's in my mind. Some will be a friendship one shot. Others will be romance(Mostly SoKai)**_

_**I will also someday write a one shot where Xehanort meets Thanos. Wouldn't that be interesting? Welp Good night guys and hope you liked it.**_


End file.
